User talk:Bluestar1776
Hey guys! Leave all messages for me here! (: ßąէ ïиց 15:35, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Present! I've been meaning to give this to you: Her name is Gingerleaf. I guess I wanted to name her Autumnleaf, because the file is called Autumn!Quail!People+Money+Time+Care=Haiti Rebuilt. 09:08, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: My Request Ta-da! *kitty sparkles* --ĦĄωĸ†ɑ 20:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back, Blue! Welcome Back! Glad you decided not to quit! We missed you! ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 22:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day!♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 01:05, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Yay! It's so pretty! ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 19:48, February 6, 2010 (UTC) YAY!!! You're BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We missed you!!!! *Jumps up and down in excitement, hits head on lowhaning treebranch and falls down* --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 23:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Valentines Day-Welcome Back! Happy Valentines Day!!--'Nightshine' ♥ 01:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Valentines Happy Valentines! Also, welcome back! [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] Happy Valentines! 01:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thank you very much, Blue! :D [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] Happy Valentines! 02:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! It's awsome Blue! I love how you did the roses! :D--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 08:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Valentines Thanks, you too. No hard feelings =) [[User:Sandstar12|'∑'✐+ᖱ =]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'ᶊ'⍶'ᵰ'ᗫ'Ꮍ']] 09:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey I know we never met but Im Hollyclaw color=''blue'' 10:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) well byeHollyclaw color=''blue'' 10:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valetine's Day! Happy Valentine's Day! MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 11:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, im a new user! your really popular. ClarrissaMy Talk Page 14:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY VALINTINES!! HAPPY VALINTINES!! EcHoPaW 14:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Valentine's Day Thanks! You too! --'Icethroat' [[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!']] 19:50, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Valentines Thank you! :D--'Nightshine' ♥ 19:56, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Valentines Happy Valentines! ♥♥♥ §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 01:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Happy V-Day! Happy Valentines Day! Silverthistle 11:41, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rose If she was declined, you can put her up on your current projects, and remove the original artist's mention of Rose in their list. --Bramble 22:22, February 8, 2010 (UTC) He looks fine to me. :) Go ahead and put him up; there's only minor things that can be done to make him better. --Bramble 23:05, February 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Charart Hi Batwing! Thanks for the offer! Where should I post the filled out form?--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 23:39, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Charart!! It's AWESOME!--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 00:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) It's great! No worries.--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 00:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Hah! I'm not a Heathertail fan either (sorry LionxHeather fans).--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 01:03, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I HATED WHEN HONEYFERN DIED!!! I cried... but I'm good with LionxIce too.--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 01:15, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Why Briarpaw? Not that I have anything against her, but still.(I voted in the poll!)--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 01:23, February 9, 2010 (UTC) RIIIIGHT!! That's who it was. I was focusing on Honeyfern, because I mean, why wouldn't you? Yeah, if she isn't going to be important, then I'm going to have a chat with the Erin Hunters (not in that way...).--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 01:30, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Hah, I like them too. I only have a few, and they stay right where I want them to be!--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 01:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how, but I always get mine to stay. I just have to move whatever's around them. You should start with an empty section, put the boxes in, and then put the series and etc.--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 13:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) (I love this come-back for "What's up?") A CEILING! Ha! Really, nothing much. You?--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 17:28, February 9, 2010 (UTC) SAME HERE!! I don't get back til... next Tuesday. You?--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 17:35, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I haven't had school since Thursday. It's kinda boring... I'm on here about 24/7 now.=D--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 17:39, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Ha, I hate subs too. EXCEPT for one, she was my neighbor. ;D --[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 17:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Those subs are the best!--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 17:49, February 9, 2010 (UTC) That would be nice. I have tests a lot.--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 17:52, February 9, 2010 (UTC) That's the beauty of snow days. :) But usually, you have to make up for the snow day in the summer. :( --[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 17:56, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, if they did that for us (my county), then we would still have to take from summer. We wouldn't have spring break. I don't think they take from spring break though.--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 18:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Snowflight sat down and wrapped her thick tail around her paws. "Lucky! Our apprenticeships (school years) are extended to meet it's requirements." She purred, wishing her Clan (county) was like that. (like it? do you RP?)--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 18:16, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Lol, ok. Bye! O.Q --[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 18:20, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Silvertail you didn't ask but here you go! tell me if it needs changes. OMG i forgot to ad eye color!D: EcHoPaW 01:43, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ok fixed the eye. i really like how she turned out. EcHoPaW 01:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Awww... THANK YOU BATWING!!! The valentine cat is awesome (I love that word)! I'll make one for you :P Mistyheart 10:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome Back Bluestar!!!!! --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nightwhisker98']]Rawr! 20:48, February 9, 2010 (UTC) So Umm... Yeah I LOVE your signature! Can I use the same...how do I say it, technique, or whatever, with each letter being a separate link? Obviously, not the same word or color :)HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 22:35, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks you!HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 00:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chararts Here you go! :D Tell me if you want anything changed.--'Nightshine' ♥ 03:58, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Valentines, from meh, Hawkey! Here's a little valentine from me! :) LovefireValentines Day '10 21:44, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! Hi Blue! I made you a valentine. Plans... Coldbreeze--Vancouver Olympics Cloverleaf--St. Patricks Day Rabbithop--Easter --Quail!People+Money+Time+Care=Haiti Rebuilt. 07:03, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Here! I made this for fun and decided to give it to you, just 'cause! §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 12:26, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Please? You made a char. art for me, i want to repay you. Can you give me a char art to do? I"M SO DARN BORED! §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 12:28, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Swiftpelt, Flamespirit, and Bluemoon Ok, you made my Swiftpelt art so you know what she looks like. Bluemoon is a blue she cat with a gray tail and blue eyes, and Flamespirit is a orange she cat with pale green eyes. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 18:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Pics Please keep your user-page at one ''picture. That includes those mini pictures. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice''' ]] Happy Valentines! 19:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Bramble,Sandy and me are taking care of it. I talked to them on the IRC and we have to remove/talk to the other users to remove them. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] Happy Valentines! 19:52, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Redwall Yes, I'm a huge fan of the series :)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 04:17, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : Much better than Warriors, imo. Congrats on 1,234 edit :)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 04:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC)